warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Prod Crewman
| clonedflesh = | flesh = 100 | fossilized = | infested = | infestedflesh = | infestedsinew = | machinery = | robotic = | shield = 50 | protoshield = | ferritearmor = | alloyarmor = | baseexperience = 50 | baselevel = 1 | abilities = | specialbodyparts = Head: 2.0x | unprotectedbodyparts = Torso | codex_scans = 20 | notes = Bzzt! }} Prod Crewmen are the melee troops of the Corpus. Clad in green uniforms they wield the shock baton. While they deal less damage than Grineer light units, they can still be dangerous in numbers. Like regular crewmen, their head is protected by an armored helmet that when damaged will fall apart to reveal their faces. Tactics *Prod Crewmen possess a generic melee combat tactics performed in the game; (a) upon spotting their targets, these units will immediately rush and attack the target with their Prova, (b) if the alarm is raised, they will hide behind cover and will prefer to ambush their targets in close range. Tips *In defensive game modes like Defense, Mobile Defense and Excavation, when using or to defend the objective, these enemies must not be disregarded, as they will walk under your defenses and attack the objective directly. *Their melee attacks can be evaded quite easily by players who pay attention to their surroundings. or in fact any slowing or control effect helps avoiding their strikes further. When fighting with a melee weapon, their attacks can be blocked quite easily. *As of , Prod Crewman disappear after level 15, similar to how Crewmen disappear after level 15. This causes an extremely limited level range for Prod Crewman Eximus to spawn. Trivia *Before , the Prod Crewmen's Provas looked exactly like the stun-sticks used by the Grineer Flameblades. After the update, the models were replaced by actual Provas. *As of , the prod crewmen now have a different uniform to make them stand out from the regular crewman, with green replacing the tan coloring. Their Eximus variants wear blue and grey suits. *Prod Crewmen may be a military police unit, who controls the ranks of the army, with the Prova's effectiveness against Corpus troops being evidence supporting this theory. *Prod Crewmen bear a striking resemblance to the Civil Protection Officers from Valve's sensational first-person shooter, Half-Life 2. Not only are they members of a similar faction (Corpus/Combine Overwatch), but they also wield a similar melee weapon, with the Prod Crewmen brandishing a Prova, and the Metrocops carrying a Stun Baton that can be electrically charged for stronger effects. The possibility of the Prod Crewmen being a military policeman only strengthens this resemblance, as Metrocops punish unlawful people as the Prod Crewmen supposedly does to disobedient Corpus. However, Metrocops are willing human volunteers to the Combine Overwatch, and are also known for carrying weapons such as a 9mm handgun, a submachine gun, and a hand grenade. Variants | weapon = Dual s | flesh = 100 | shield = 50 | baseexperience = | baselevel = | codex_scans = 20 }} }} Media prodcrewmancodex.png|Prod Crewman Codex 2013-11-28_00002.jpg|Prod Crewman Weakness ProdCrewman2DE2.png ProdCrewman2DE.png CBprodcrew2.png|Prod Crewman as of Update 11. CBprodcrew.png|Prod Crewman before Update 11. Corpus_Prod_Crewman.jpg|Prod Crewman before Update 11. Easter Prod Crewman.jpg|Prod Crewman on Easter Warframe0175.jpg|A pair of Proudsic Crewmen See Also * John Prodman de:Kampfstab Besatzung es:Tripulante aguijón fr:Homme d'Équipage Prod Category:Enemies Category:Corpus Category:Closed Beta